According to Freudianism, babyhood of one- .about. twenty four-month old infants is the important stage for basic formation of character, and most of the two- .about. six-year old infants can relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position through several toilet-training and trials and errors. If motivation is provided to children in this babyhood to show their intention to evacuate, they can easily go to stool by themselves. This toilet training helps children with becoming well rounded.
Babyhood is a very important stage of the life of human being because the babyhood is the stage for basic formation of emotion, custom and character. It is preferred to let the infants naturally acquaint themselves with interest with the correct emotion as well as with the correct custom.
A conventional potty includes a push button and a melody generator provided to an animal-shaped head portion. This melody generator of the conventional potty goes into action by pressing the push button regardless of relieving motion of the infants. The conventional potty scarcely lets the infants naturally early accustom themselves to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,456 granted to the present inventor discloses a potty for generating a sweet sound, such as sweet melody or sweet voice message stimulating interest of the infants when an infant relieves oneself in a correct body position such that the urine reaches a predetermined position of the potty, thereby letting the infants to naturally accustom themselves early to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position. This potty, however, may stimulate children's interest in the use of the potty, and does not allow the children to relieve themselves at rest. The conventional potty does not let parents know the point of time when they have to remove excreta and clean their child with toilet paper after stool, so the parents pay attention to their children.
In addition, the '456 patent's potty has a first switch provided in a given portion of the seat and operated by pressure caused by the weight of an infant sitting on the seat. Thus, as the infant changes his or her pose, the first switch may be turned off. Since a second switch is provided in a given portion of the bottom of the bowl, it does not go into action until the infant urinates when he or she passes feces, and causes a delay in response and malfunction. Its sound generator simply produces a sound within a predetermined period of time, and does not generate various melodies or voice messages which can help infants with going to stool by themselves.
Dean's U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964 discloses a child's toilet including a potty chair base with a hole in the middle, a potty chair having a chair seat and a removable waste receptor inserted into the hole of the potty chair base, a pressure sensing switch positioned between the chair seat and potty chair and closed when a child sits on the chair seat, and a moisture sensing circuit detecting the introduction of urine or feces into the waste receptor.
Whenever the switch is closed by the infant sitting on the chair seat, a tune generating circuit produces a musical sound converted from musical sound data that is read out of a data storage circuit to entertain the infant. When a signal is output by evacuating, speech message data from the data storage circuit is converted through a speech generating circuit to be produced as a congratulatory voice.
Therefore, Dean's '964 patent plays a sweet song or melody when an infant sits on the potty chair, and when detecting urine or feces introduced into the waste receptor, it provides him or her with congratulatory sound, which stimulates interest of him or her in the use of the potty, thus making the toilet training for infants easier.
However, since Dean's '964 patent plays a melody automatically whenever an infant sits on the potty chair, using the potty as a toy by the infant causes an unnecessary consumption of dry batteries. In case that it takes time for an infant to relieve himself or herself and all the vocal messages are output, parents do not know the point of time when the infant rises from the potty chair, and have to pay attention to him or her. In addition, when the child rises from the potty chair without relieving himself or herself until a song or vocal message ends, the parents also have to pay attention to their child because the potty does not have any function informing them thereof. An electronic circuitry for performing this function may be complicated and expensive.